Everytime
by False Impulse
Summary: Hermione broke up with the love of her life, Draco Malfoy and regrets it more than anything. She feels empty without him, and knows she needs him in her life or else she wouldn't be able to survive. HG&DM. ONE SHOT.


**Everytime**  
  
_Hermione broke up with the love of her life, Draco Malfoy and regrets it more than anything. She feels empty without him, and knows she needs him in her life or else she wouldn't be able to survive. HG&DM. ONE SHOT._  
  
Disclaimer- this is based on the song by Britney Spears. I am not a fan of hers, but this song somehow stood out and I got inspired to write a FanFic.  
  
AN: This is my first shot at writing, so please be nice!  
  
:: Chapter 1 ::  
  
**_Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?_**  
  
The rain fell hard from the black velvet sky above. The only light that was shown was the dimly lit fire in the common room. It was well passed midnight, and everyone was asleep except for Hermione who was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Her knees were drawn up to her chin and she hugged them close to her. She stared into the flames, both of Amber eyes held sadness and emptiness.   
  
**_Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
_**A single tear slipped and trailed down her face, and fell onto her knee. Her thoughts haunted her of someone she had tried so hard to forget the passed few weeks. His beautiful tanned face, ice blue eyes, and the neatly parted platinum blonde hair that was no longer slicked back but hung loosely, falling just above his eyebrows.  
  
His smile made her feel warm inside, like she could melt into a puddle if he had not been holding her close to him at the time. He smelled so good; she couldn't get enough of him. She felt so safe in his arms, like she could do anything without a care in the world. Not to mention her heart filled with more love everytime she saw him. If she loved him anymore it would probably kill her.  
  
More tears ran down her face as she thought about him, and she couldn't believe how much it hurt to not be near him, or with him. Putting her face in her hands, she cried her heart out. Every feeling she held inside was out. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much to hold it in.  
  
**_I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy_  
  
**Everyday she watched him walk alone he seemed to withdraw from everything as she had done. His eyes were always hollow and empty it made Hermione want to grab him and hold him close to her. To kiss away all of his hurt and worries, but she knew she no longer had the right.  
  
Hermione knew she couldn't survive without him. She _needed_ him more than anything else in the world, even oxygen to breathe cause without Draco she didn't want to breathe. She tried everything to get her mind off of him, but it was an impossible thing to do.   
  
**_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
_**She had never cried so much, and so hard in her life. She felt like she was dying inside. Her heart ached terribly, and she hated herself. Why had she broken up with Draco?   
  
But she knew why. Her two best friends had made her do it. They didn't care if it killed Hermione; as long as Draco was gone they were happy. Looking up at the black sky, she watched the rain make trails down the glass.  
  
**_I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
_**Knowing what she had to do, she glanced up at the boy's dormitory. Whipping her eyes she got up from the couch and grabbed her wand, leaving the common room. Running down the empty hallways, she reached the North Tower where somehow she knew he would be. Opening the door, she felt her heart leap when she saw him, leaning against the window, tears running down his face.  
  
**_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
_**She walked over to him, and he looked up at her. His eyes shone of sorrow she too had felt. Brushing away his tears, she felt her own fall again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't mean it. I love you so much..." She cried, and Draco drew her into his arms, holding Hermione as tight as he could.  
  
"It's okay...I love you too Hermione. More than you'll ever know." Hermione nodded and pulled away from him. She was staring down at the stone floor.  
  
Draco put a hand under her chin, and lifted her head up, so he could see her beautiful face. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Hermione held onto Draco like her life depended on it, and returned the kiss as if it would have been her last.   
  
When she pulled away she smiled, and Draco kissed her tear stained face as he whipped away his own.   
  
"I would have never done that to hurt you on purpose Draco. God, I can't live without out...I hope you know you're my life." She said, lacing her fingers with his.  
  
"Yes, I know. As you are mine..." He squeezed her hand, and kissed her again. When he pulled away Hermione smiled and he held her in his arms. She then thought about it and know she knew.   
  
**_I guess I need you baby  
  
After all...  
  
After all... _**


End file.
